Sonic Respun
by tazkol the master of emeralds
Summary: this is the sonic the hedghog story with a brand new twist written based off of a friends dream. not for son/amy fans!


Sonic RespunChapter 1Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Ask someone who does.…_"A story is the stuff that inspires the heroes of tomorrow but is created by the heroes of the past and told by the story tellers of today. By this a good story transends time_" - The Master of Emeralds.…

Nazo, a white hedgehog with streamlined spikes, huffed as he entered the room, forced to visit the old hog for the millionth time that week. His cousin Silver, a white hedgehog with yellow eyes and spines that looked oddly like the crest of a cockatoo, was already sitting on the floor happily anticipating the story that was to come. Nazo walked over and touched his nose respectively at his great great great great uncle. What where once deep black quills with fierce red streaks had become silvery old spikes with pink streaks fighting to keep there color. What had once been powerful self standing quills now faced the ground tiredly. The old red eyes had paled with time. The old hog turned his head to the approaching teen gesturing for him to come. Around the ancient hedgehog where photos of various ages. Some had photos of a much younger hedgehog standing behind a blonde female smiling. Further photos had them with children who gradually grew up. The blonde hog aged in all of them well the male only seemed to age a bit. The next series the female was gone as the hog stood behind grown adult hogs with there children. This series continued quite a bit showing many different generations with the male ageing a bit in each. Until it came to showing the older male hog with his current family. The picture had to be taken in two parts to show everyone.

"Nazo, son, can you grab me the photo behind you?" Nazo rolled his eyes. The old man couldn't even see, this meant he was going to have to describe everyone in the picture again.

Nazo handed him the picture. it was of the elder when he just seemed a child, he was standing with a group of different Mobians, a coyote, a pair of bunnies, a few hedgehogs, a squirrel and a few other different animals.

The elder held the photo fondly for a minute before he gestured both children to approach. He pointed straight on to a dark blue hedgehog standing beside a rather pretty squirrel. His long quills faced the ground. and his green eye's seemed to hold a secret, "Do you two know who this hog was?" he asked.

"I dunno but he looks just like Nazo," Silver said taking a close look.

"Hey! My hair is way better!", Nazo defended. Shadow laughed weakly, "That, Nazo, was my older brother. Your great great great great great grandfather." Shadow said, "That, children, is Sonic the Hedgehog."

Nazo stared in a bit of awe at the blue hog, there was not a single Mobian who didn't know the name of the man who had freed the planet.

"The story I'm going to tell you two is the true story of the Great Robotnik wars, one of the planet's darkest periods in history," Shadow said

Nazo was quickly finding himself filling with anticipation. He had never been told that his uncle had been alive at the time never mind that he himself was related to the hero. Quickly he found himself, like Silver, lost in the words of the older hog.…_187 Years Ago (Estimation)…_King Maxamillion had declared it a national holiday and many soldiers were allowed to meet there family for the first time in years. In one particular house that was not to nice but nicer then some houses. One family prepared for the return of there very loved father and husband.

"Now straighten up, Manic, you want to look nice for your dad. Sonia, you look beautiful please stop doing your hair. And where is Sonic?" Bernadette Hedgehog, a purple hedgehog with green eyes and a tuft of dyed blonde hair sticking out the front of her head, said anxiously.

"Right here, mom" the green eyed, blue Hedgehog walked in with a smaller black and red hedgehog with red eyes giggling in his arms. "I was just getting Shadow here ready", Sonic was the oldest of the hedgehog triplets and when Jules had gone off to war, he had taken over as man of the house zealously. Much like his nickname implied Sonic was born with an amazing speed ability. He set Shadow down fondly. The black and red hedghoglet giggled at his older brother.

Bernie sighed, "Thank you, Sonic. Is everything ready?"

"I got the chores done, went to the store and made Uncle Chuck's deliveries earlier. Don't worry, mom, everything well be fine."

At that moment the phone rang, Bernie went to answer it. "Hello? Yes, this is she. Yes, Jules Hedgehog is my husband. What? Is he okay? I see, I see," her eyes filled with tears and she hid her face from the children. "of course I'll come right away.", She hung up the phone. Taking a minute to compose herself she turned to her children. "Kids, I have to go for a bit. It's important. Sonic, you're in charge while I'm gone."

A collective "aww" came from Sonic and Manic but Bernie didn't seem to respond as she left the house. Sonic meanwhile stared on unfooled. what could have happened to his dad?…_In the Royal Laboratory…_A brown eyed, blue Hedgehog, Jules, lay on the gurney, his head wrapped in bandages. His older brother Charles, whom was a paler blue hedgehog, stood behind him rapidly typing on a keyboard as a large machine hummed to life.

"Charles?", Bernie said as she ran into the room. he grabbed his sister in law and held her as she cried. "What happened?"

"The enemy tried one last attempt at ending the war, they tried to assassinate King Max. Jules saw the sniper and shoved the king aside to avoid the shot. It isn't fatal at the moment, but the doctors say there is nothing they can do…"

"Oh Charles, no!" she said crying into his shoulder.

"I can save him Bernice" he said. he lifted her head and gestured to the machine. "this machine can preserve all that Jules is inside a metal body."

"Do it, Charles." she said crying "Just save my husband!"

Charles nodded grimly as he took the gurney and wheeled his brother into the chamber. walking outside he pressed a button and the door sealed. he typed the commands into the system and the machine hummed to life. Lights flashed in the chamber for several minutes. Charles kept his eye's on the instruments. The meters where flashing and bleeping.

After what seemed like eons to Bernice the lights stopped and the door opened. At first they couldn't see anything and then a lone blue metal figure stepped out. The figure resembled the hedgehog that had been put inside but now was completely a robot.

"Bernie? Honey, what happened?" he asked. Bernie ran up and embraced him.

"You where hurt, honey, but everything's fine now" she said.

"You gave us quite a scare." Charles said.

"I'm just glad we have you back" Bernie said hugging him again. This time, though, his grip was forceful and cold. Mechanical movement was heard and Charles gasped. Bernie turned her head to see Charles suspended by two of Julian Kintobor's new security bots. "Jules, what's happening?" she asked.

The robot that had been her husband lifted his head revealing red robotic eye's "All hail Robotnik" he said before throwing Bernice into the chamber. the door shut slowly. Charles was forced to watch in horror as his sister-in-law was roboticized by her own husband. "I should thank you, Charles" a voice came from behind him.

A round balding man walked into view. He wore a red overcoat with black lining and had a long red mustache. He wore small circular glasses that seemed to cover his eyes completely.

His left arm from shoulder to hand was made of full metal. "Now, I have two new loyal servants," he said

"Julian! Why are you doing this! This is a perversion of what my machine was meant for!" Charles struggled agianst the bots.

"Your investigations into my actions forced my hand, Charles. I was going to wait tell you keeled over, but now I have to invade immediately."

Charles struggled. He had been investigating the coup Robotnik had been planning for months now and was almost ready to report his findings. Just then the door swung open on the chamber and robotic Bernie walked out single mindedly. "And now, it seems it's your turn" Robotnik snapped his fingers and the bots began to bring Charles to the chamber. Finally, Charles managed to get one arm free. Putting his fingers between his lips he whistled. "Muttski, the alarm!" in the corner a pair of robotic eye's opened. The robotic hound bolted out the door unnoticed as his owner was thrown into the chamber. As Charles was being roboticized the alarm rang through all of Acorn.

…Meanwhile, back at the hedgehog house, chaos had reared it's ugly head.

Sonic was trying to keep everyone organized. The pink furred Sonia, who had been doing her hair, was screaming from the loud alarm.

The green furred Manic was hiding under the table and Shadow was sitting in the corner rubbing some weird green thing he found.

Sonic looked at the clock. Ten minutes… If his parents weren't there by 15 minutes after the alarm he had to get everyone to the safe house. He was busy packing cans and dried food into a backpack like he had been told to do. looking nervously he took down the three pendants his mom had always warned them never to touch alone. Supposedly they could protect people in need.

He looked up at the clock and sighed. "Sonia," he said she didn't hear him over her own screaming. "SONIA!" he shouted. She turned to him. he handed her the backpack. "Take this pack, take Shadow and you and Manic head to old Miss Rosie in the bush, tell her it's time to go to the safe house. Don't talk to anyone on the way." he instructed hugging his scared sister. "It'll be okay," he handed her a pendent shaped like a keyboard. "Remember what mom said this well keep you safe." Next he handed another one shaped like a drumset to manic.

"What about you?" Sonia asked.

Sonic put on the last pendent it was shaped like a guitar. "Dad always told me my speed was given to me to help people. I'm going to see if I can do something"

Sonia took some time before she finally hurried the other two off. Sonic turned towards the palace, his first stop was the Prowers. He had another brother to save.

Even with his speed it still took a lot of time for him to reach the house that was very far inside the maze-like kingdom.

He found the house seemed already empty as if it had been deserted for a few days. he opened the door and walked in. looking around slowly.

"Mr. Prower? Mrs. Prower? Tails?" he called al looking around anxiously.

Sonic heard a squeak and turned to see a flash of brown fur. He slowly walked over to find a brown fox kit with two tails and blue eyes curled up into a ball. His twin tails wrapped protectively around him and he was crying.

"What happened?" Sonic asked worried.

"Wh-when I was coming home yesterday, I saw some robots taking my mom away, I haven't seen my mom or dad in days"

Sonic hugged the fox close. "Come on we gotta' get out of here, Tails" the fox nodded sadly.

When they exited Sonic heard a call for help. he signaled Tails to follow came upon a house that was surrounded by the mangled bodies and parts of dead robots, all of whom where humanoid with weird dome shaped heads. A large crowed of active robots where encroaching upon a trio of bunnies. The two females were crème colored with brown tips on their ears and stripes on their head. The male was white in contrast.

The male rabbit, was wielding a gun and fairly effectively gunning down the various robots headed his way. But he could only last so long.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit! Cream!", Tails shouted.

"They're not gonna' last long like that! You remember what we practiced, Tails?" Sonic asked

"Yeah! Grab on Sonic!", Tails said as he started to take off into the air, whirling his tails like a helicopter.

Sonic reached up and locked arms with the fox. Slowly the two of them lifted off the ground. it took a moment but Tails managed to start turning swinging the hedgehog with momentum before sending him flying. As he flew through the air Sonic rolled into a ball and began to spin. The effect was instant as a line of bots was sawed through, there parts scattered around. Sonic turned well still spinning and made a second run through another group of bots before coming to a stop in front of the rabbit family.

"Come on, we gotta' hurry! There's a safe house that we're heading to," Sonic said.

"You go. Take my wife and daughter. I'll hold them off," the male rabbit said.

"Ice, no" Vanilla, his wife said shocked.

"Daddy?" Cream looked up at her father.

"Vanilla... Cream... I know that this will be hard for you, but if we all go now, there's a chance that they'll catch the both of you. And I can't live with that. If I stay here, then I can hold them off for you to get to the safe house with Miles here," he said. He turned to the Fox, "Miles, I want you to take care of my daughter, okay?"

Sonic looked at Tails inquisitively as he blushed a deep red color, "Y-Yes Mr. Rabbit."

Sonic turned to Ice, "My uncle always said you where one of a kind, sir."

"Especially among _**my**_ family," The Rabbit agreed, "Sonic, you get them to Charles's safe house as fast as you can... Wait- scratch that, you'd do that even if I didn't tell you to."

Sonic threw Ice a salute as his father had taught him to walked up to Vanilla "excuse me ma'am" he said before scooping her up bridal style. "You got Cream, Tails?"

Tails blushed as he grabbed Cream, "Ye-Yeah, I do," glad that Sonic had not said anything about it, yet.

Sonic gave one last nod to Ice and turned and headed off with Tails behind him. After a few moments more gunfire could be heard as well as some shouting that cannot be repeated or else our rating would skyrocket.

Before they had reached half a mile away though there was a dead silence. Sonic bowed his head in respect and accidentaly plowed into someone.

"Gah!", a voice shouted. A young blue lion with a brown tuft of fur on his tail, holding on tightly to a mouse, tumbled over. Quickly flipping to his feet, he started to grow slightly but stopped and returned to his prior size when he saw that the being that ran into him wasn't a robot, "...You're... You're a Mobian."

"And so are you!" Sonic said luckily he had been able to avoid falling flat and kept his hold on vanilla.

"Glad your not one of those robots... or worse. Those Robots that used to be Mobians...", the mouse said sadly.

"What?" Sonic said.

"Our parents... When we got to our homes today, our families were... instead of Mobians, they were robots. And they wanted to take us to see Robotnik for some reason," the Mouse explained.

"I fought them off and grabbed my buddy Ashura, here. We were about to escape to a safe house we were told about a while back.", the lion explained.

"You two better come with us" Sonic said, his face a little pale, "my uncle designed the safe house, it's out of town"

"Right. My name is Timothy Devon," the lion explained, "And as I said, this is my buddy Ashura."

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog", Sonic said, "That's Tails Prower, this is Cream and her mother, I hope you can keep up" Sonic said as he took off again.

"We'll try our best."

…

Over the next 24 hours, Sonic made more trips into the heart of the kingdom from the safe house. As hard as he looked he found himself unable to find either of his parents or his uncle. He managed to bring back more and more orphaned children with every trip though. Slowly he became more and more desperate being eventually he found himself unable to locate anyone for a full three hours and he had to retreat back to the safe house. Despite his visits he had yet to encounter a single one of these 'Robians' as they had taken to calling the former Mobian robots., despite other children saying they saw them. As he left though he managed to recover something that meant a lot to him. Muttski had been his uncle's dog many years back. Unfortunately the poor creature had caught a horrible disease known as NIDS, the Neuro-Immunity Deficiency Disease. Normally the only thing that could be done was to put the dog down, but being of a kind heart and a genius mind, Sir Charles had transferred Muttski's brain into a robotic body. The cyborg hound followed Sonic as he entered the safe house, both agitated and depressed.

The next few days Sonic spent looking after his brothers and sister and aiding Miss Rosie in seeing to the other orphans. Poor Mrs. Rabbit had gone into a state of depression and spent most of her time crying in a corner.

All in all several families had known of the safe house. Fewer then half of them had managed to make it in time. Amongst the ones that did where only children. Some of them that sonic could tell by name where...

Antione D'Coolette, son of Royal commander Armand D'Coolette. He was a brown coyote with an odd mop of blond hair, and wore a perfect replica of the Acorn army uniform. Despite being the younger of Sonic's age group he was well trained in the art of melee combat with a sword. Despite this, the coyote was easily scared and tried to pick a fight with Sonic on a regular basis

Boomer "Rotor" Walrus was the son of the war hero, Sherman Walrus. A Walrus with purple skin and grayish-green eyes, he wore a yellow baseball cap and a cyan bandolier. He had an unequaled knack for machinery for his age and was already drawing up plans to help sustain the survivors in the future.

Bunnie Rabbot was Cream's aunt and Vanilla's younger sister by almost ten years. She had been diagnosed with NIDS at a very young age and. back then. the only known procedure was to remove the diseased limbs and replace them with cybernetic parts. As such Bunnie's left arm and both legs had been amputated. While her fur was crème colored like her sister, she didn't have the same distinguishing marks that Vanilla, or her daughter Cream, had.

Tiara Hedgehog was Sonic's cousin, Uncle Chuck's only daughter. Unlike Sonia, she was a major tomboy preferring to be right up in the action. Her blue hair was held back by a set of hair rings that her father had designed. they could substitute as weapons if needed. She wore a short sleeved jacket and pants, and very little else.

Lastly was Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. Sonic admittedly didn't know the princess all that well, having only met her at social functions he had been taken to by his uncle and the royal birthday party which all children where to attend by law. He knew there was some special connection between the two of them though, having heard his parents talking late one night about a 'betrothed' thing or something with her. Despite growing up in the palace she hated to be called by either 'Princess' or 'Alicia' strictly preferring to be called Sally. Sally, like Sonic, spent much time trying to help Rosie keep things together amongst the group. slowly but surly the food rations where becoming almost a month Rosie came to sonic with a special request.

"Sonic, can you take someone with you and go into Knothole Forest to see if you can find something we can feed everyone with?" the old squrriel asked the blue hedghog.

Before sonic could answer someone spoke up. "I'LL GO! ME! ME!", Sonic rolled his eye's as a pink blur ran up to them.

The blur was revealed to be a smaller female hedgehog, her long pink quills where stretched in a ponytail behind her. She wore a yellow t-shirt, a green skirt with red shoes. She had a red headband keeping the hair out of her eye's. This was the terror know as Amy Rose, alias "Rosy the Rascal", one of only two things that scared Sonic.

Sonic looked around for help. He spotted Tails in the corner reading a book on herbs, "Uh, ma'am, it might be a better idea if I take Tails with me. He knows about this stuff and I'm hopeless at it, I'd probably poison us all" he said quickly looking pleadingly at tails.

"Sure thing Sonic," Tails said, cuing in instantly.

Amy let go of Sonic sulkingly while Rosie just nodded, "Thank you, Miles" she said handing them a pair of satchels. "Be careful boys" she said.

"No problem ma'am, I'm too fast to be caught!"

…The two boys hurried off into Knothole Forest. It was a warm day and surprisingly Robotnik, as they had recently found out was behind this, had not entered the forest area yet..

"Wow! Look at this place!", Sonic said admiring the area.

"Yeah, It's amazing," Tails added.

As they went along they found various plants and berries that where edible. but Sonic could tell it still wasn't a lot compared to what they'd need to feed everyone, "It would be a lot easier if we could grow stuff, but Rosie said that draws too much attention…"

"You know," Tails started, "Uncle Merlin used to tell me about an old resistance movement that hid out in the forest a long time ago…"

"What did he say about them?", Sonic asked, finding the mention of an old resistance movement a bit familiar.

"Well, there were five primary members. Colonel Tig Stripe, MP Bull Bones, Sir Peckers, Spot Long and your ancestor Olgilvie Hedgehog," Tails began, "They were fighting against the traitor Ixis Naugus, they hid in the forest and had stayed a resistance against him for many years..."

"I wonder how they managed that…", Sonic asked.

"They were hidden deep within the forest where Ixis's magic couldn't reach..."

"Were there any clues about where they hid?"

"Something about a knothole..."

"Well _**THAT'S**_ helpful there only a million knotholes out here" sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

Tails looked dejected, "I-I'm sorry. Uncle told me exactly where it was, but I couldn't exactly remember it all..."

Sonic sat down on a nearby log to think.

Abruptly it gaveway under him. He instinctively rolled into a ball as he fell.

"Woah! Sonic, are you okay!", Tails called out.

"Tails, you might want to come down here!" Sonic's voice echoed through the log a few minutes later.

Tails flew down after his 'brother'.The room was large and spacious. The walls where carved right out of the earth around them and there where a few random doors leading to other rooms and a large oak table that looked almost as if it had grown in place. Sonic was standing at the head of the table examining a ancient piece of paper.

"It's some sort of letter," Sonic said.

"Can you read it?", Tails asked.

"It's a bit rough but..." Sonic took a deep breath and read on:

_To whom it may concern,_

_This is a declaration of intent so that there well not be any confusion in the future when our story is told._

_We five being of sound mind and body do declare open rebellion against the forces of oppression and tyranny. We are aware that if we should fail this would most certainly mean our deaths, this being said we cannot allow what's happening to our kingdom to carry on. If this letter finds the hands of people in the future who may be in similar straights, we hope our example well inspire you to take up the good fight. Note the building you're currently in as well as the clearing outside for a five mile radius are not able to be found by either electronic nor magical tracking. It is our hope this declaration falls into the right hands._

_Sincerely,_

_The Knothole Freedom FightersColonel Tig StripeMP Bull BonesSir PeckersSpot Long_ _and of course, your main 'hog,_ _Olgilvie Hedgehog_Sonic sighed and looked up, "That's everything."

"So the story Uncle Merlin told me was true...", Tails said, "There really was a group hiding in a magical field that couldn't be detected."

"Tails you realize what this means?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, you don't mean...", Tails trailed off.

"Tails how long can we wait out in the safe house before Robotnik finds it, your smart give me an honest guess"

"Not very long. probably a few weeks at most. If the whole Robian thing that Timothy and the others talked about was true, then they may already know where were are, and are just preparing...", Tails answered.

"Now they said this clearing is five miles wide on any direction, think would that be enough room for everyone and still be able to grow food?"

"Sounds good enough. I Mean, besides that other little brother of yours, we don't eat all that much," Tails said. Sonic could hear a little bit of disdain for Shadow in that statement.

Sonic sighed. He had better get this over with, "Tails I know I spend a lot of time with Shadow, that doesn't mean your not my little bro"

"...I... I know. But... You didn't tell me back when we first met that you had a little brother."

"I didn't have one when we first met." Sonic explained.

"Huh? But it wasn't THAT long ago..."

"Tails, Shadow is adopted.",

"Huh? What- what happened to his parents?"

"I don't know everything but one day a lady came to our house. She talked with Mom and Dad, and there were some tears in her eyes and then mom brought Shadow over and told me I had a new brother."

"Alright...", Tails said, somewhat moved. Adoptions were very rare on Mobius, families usually raised whatever kids they had unless something terrible had happened.

"I'll try to get along with him better, I just hope he grows out of pulling my tails.", Tails said, painfully remembering how the curious hedgehog yanked on his twin tails when they first met.

"So," Sonic said, getting an impish grin, "How's your girl?"

Tails flushed, but decided to answer Sonic anyway, "Cream's fine. She's a bit lonely without her dad, but she's somehow sure he's okay."

"Come on tails we better go tell Miss Ros..." Sonic's voice cut out compltley as he opened a door.

"Sonic? What's wrong? What do you see?", Tails asked.

Sonic didn't answer as Tails looked through the door. Outside was a large room lined with steel, on one end was a large metal door that slid upwards and in the center of the room was a large rusted object, it took a few moments for Tails to realize it was a plane.

"...Wow, that Biplane looks really old. And yet, despite how rusted it is...", Tails trailed off.

"We gotta' get Rotor to look at this." Sonic said, closing the door. Opening another reveled a spacious clearing in the forest. a few ancient huts stood here and there and a large pond stood a ways from the end of the village.

"Yeah. And these old huts are in perfect condition," Tails added.

Sonic felt drawn to the pond. Walking over to it without removing his eyes. Tails had never seen him like this.

"S-Sonic? Sonic, are you okay?"

"Something's coming.", Sonic said looking at the lake.

"...Something? Like what?"

The lake started to bubble and something shined under the surface.

Before long something rose from underneath the water. It was golden yellow and shone like some sort of energy halo it kept rising skyward.

"Wow!"

"Grab it Tails", Sonic said "Something tells me I shouldn't touch it right now."

"Huh? Uh... okay...", Tails said, as he approached the ring warily and grabbed it out of the air.

Sonic turned away from the pond, "Come on, we got to go."

"Alright," Tails said, as he followed his best friend and brother.

They returned to the safe house a little took some convincing but it was decided that they would all move down to the clearing later on that week. It would take time for everyone to get ready. Meanwhile, Sonic had another idea nagging at the back of his mind.

…Several hours later…

"Bro, why did we have to come all the way out here so late at night?", Manic asked, yawning.

"Be quiet, Manic" Sonic said as he lead the group of youngsters through the woods. Finally coming across a familiar stump, "Here it is"

"What ixactly iz ziz?", Antoine asked a little confused.

The Hedgehog nodded. "Everybody follow me," he said as he hopped onto the log falling through the knothole. The others followed shortly after.

Sonic took a candle out from behind his spines and a pack of matches and lit it, placing the candle on the table. He handed the letter to Sally "read this and pass it around"

"Guys, hiding out in the safe house well only get us so far," Sonic started, "Sure we can grow food and keep hidden, but frankly eventually Robotnik well find us."

"Yeah, considering that our parents are now robots working for him, I'm surprised that he hasn't already," Timothy mentioned.

"...So what do you want us to do, Sonic?", Rotor asked.

Sonic looked around the room, Shadow sat tiredly on the table infront of him, "Everybody in this room has some sort of skill. Rotor you can do things with machines that would take my uncle years."Rotor looked a bit embarrassed.

"And Bunnie, I know that arm of yours can punch a hole through three foot thick steel" he turned to the rabbit.

"Shucks" bunnie said rubbing her arm shyly.

"Antoine you can outfight anyone with a saber."

The coyote nodded.

"…And Sally you are great at running things."

"Wait.. are you saying that...?", Ashura started.

"Everyone in this room has skills, alone they don't add up to much, but as a group we could be something," Sonic said "If we sit around here we're just waiting to get caught, but if we fight, we can slow down Robotnik and maybe one day we can free everyone."

"Tails, you're with me right?" he asked turning to his adopted brother.

Tails nodded, "Of course, Sonic!"

"I guess so. I mean, I don't want to wait around for them... and... I want to save my parents," Rotor said.

Sonic looked at Timothy.

"Of course!", Timothy said, "There's no way I'm sitting around while other people are suffering."

Ashura nodded in agreement.

"I'm with ya' suga'!" Bunny called out. Cream nodded meekly beside her. Antoine saluted. Sonia patted her brothers back reassuringly and after slapping Manic, the green hog agreed to. Shadow giggled happily and a small green spark went across his hands, but no one noticed.

Sonic looked at sally "Will you lead us my lady?", Sonic asked smirking obnoxiusly as he playfully bowed.

Antoine went to draw his saber but was stopped by rotor.

Sally smiled, "Of course I will," she said, "I have to save my father."

And on that night began a resistance that would transcend time.

…

In the house in Mercia that the Armadillo Family was staying at for a vacation…

"In other news today, a rebellion has sprung up in the city of Mobotropolis," A reporter on the news was heard saying, "Julian Kintobor, now wanting to bek nown as Dr. Robotnik, has taken over, and it is estimated that everyone in the city of is now either captured or deceased..."

At hearing that, a grey wolf with blue eyes dropped the plate he was cleaning on the floor, and it shattered.

Mighty the Armadillo, a Red Armadillo with blue eyes who's face was the spitting image of Sonic turned to see his friend Blade in shock, "Blade... I-"

"...There's... there's nothing you can say Mighty...", the wolf, Blade Wolfe said. "They're gone... all of them... Sonic... He was- he was the only one other than you, your father and sister who was there for my brother and I when my parents..."

"Blade, calm down. You know Sonic is stronger than that. And he could outrun them if they came for him."

"I... I need to be alone for a while, Mighty," Blade said as he walked off.

Mighty looked after his friend for a moment, before he grabbed the phone and dialed a number, "Espio? Yeah, it's me, Mighty. I need a favor..."


End file.
